


Blue Fantasies

by Mariathe



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Bottom Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariathe/pseuds/Mariathe
Summary: “I love you, understand?” Eli whispered.“Yes” Thrawn hiccuped.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Blue Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/gifts).



> First of all I want to dedicate this to Chaos_Monkey for all their wonderful contributions to the Thranto tag.
> 
> This is pure pining and sex, possessing no intellectually stimulating aspects or qualities.
> 
> Also I had a mighty need for bottom Thrawn.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Cool air swirled against his skin as the proud Chiss exited the fresher. Steam curling and dissipating throughout his private quarters. Being a Grand Admiral in the Imperial Navy had its perks.

Goosebumps alighted across his skin as Thrawn crossed the large, empty room. His bed covered in dark soft sheets, barely slept in, awaited him.

Dropping to his knees at the edge of the bed, his hands searching underneath until they settled on the heavy durasteel safe built into the bottom of the bed frame. Hidden inside were a series of various personal belongings ranging from an additional blaster, his collection of art work and personal documents. However, there were three items within that Thrawn consider chief among his private property.

The first being a beige colored phallus with a suction cup base located just below the sizeable modeled gonads. The second a sleek, silver plug whose flared base slowly tapered to a rounded rub. And finally, a small but hardy fornication machine, or fuck machine, as the sex store owner had called it.

Pulling out the fuck machine, Thrawn carefully placed it on the bed, cheeks burning as he riffled through the lock box for his bottle of lubricant.

It was a risk keeping these objects on his ship, but leaving them on base while he patrolled the sector only increased that risk of discovery.

Not a single soul in the entirety of the Empire would have thought he would be in possession of such objects. Sometimes, even Thrawn himself wondered how he came into possession of them. Of course he always came back to the same answer, what had started as innocent curiosity had taken root as an illicit habit.

During his years in the academy, Thrawn and his subordinate officer, Eli Vanto, had shared a dorm room. During this time frame, on more than one occasion Thrawn had seen Eli naked just as Eli had seen Thrawn naked.

He’d read and studied human biology, however, seeing it first hand only deepened his curiosity. Thrawn couldn’t risk his working relationship with Eli by asking for a demonstration.  
After graduating, Thrawn promptly and discreetly purchased the silicon phallus and a datacard of pornography.

His first time using the silicon phallus had been difficult to say the least. Involving copious amounts of lubricant and roughly an hour spent fingering himself open.

But once he had slid down to the base, the silicon balls pressing insistently against his over sensitive rim, the smooth, thick length holding him open and best of all, the round head and articulated glans pressing at the perfect spots inside him. Thrawn could do little more than fuck himself like a ten credit whore on Nar Shadda.

Drool dripping down his chin and splattering on his chest, breathy groans, pitiful whines and hiccuping gasps tearing from his mouth. His cock dripping and leaking long silvery strands of pre-cum twitching and bouncing every time that perfect head speared the twin bundle of nerves located inside his passageway.  
Wringing out one of the best orgasms he’d ever experienced. By the time he’d come down from his hormonal high, he couldn’t help but note with some shame the veritable puddle of cum surrounding him and more so slicking his body.

  
After that it was only a matter of time before he purchased the butt plug and the fuck machine. Needing to be thoroughly fucked and used beyond helplessly stuffing his hole with the dildo.

Worrying his bottom lip, Thrawn set up the machine at the foot of his mattress before climbing on top of the bed covers. Settling on his back with thighs spread, his hand sliding across his fluttering stomach, carefully ignoring his already dripping cock reaching just further past.

A sharp gasp just barely muffled as he bit harder into his lower lip.  
Carefully circling and teasing his twitching hole with a single slick finger before pushing in with a choked moan.

Through out the years Thrawn had cultivated various fantasy scenarios and storylines to bring himself to completion and ease the ache.  
His particular favorite involved the fuck machine and Eli.

Slipping in a second finger and rather quickly a third inside.  
_“Look at you, we’ve barely started and you’re already this desperate” Eli rumbled._  
_A strong hand gently teasing over his flushed cock._

  
“Y-yes” Thrawn mewled rolling his hips in a wanton attempt to work Eli’s fingers deeper inside.

_Gently running his hand down Thrawns sides, Eli leaned back and appreciated the scene before him in silence for a moment._  
_“You prepped yourself in the shower didn’t you? Are you always so eager for my cock?” Eli sighed withdrawing his hand. Leaving Thrawn empty and twitching._

“Yes, please, yes” Thrawn whined rocking his hips back, letting the silicon phallus of the fuck machine grind along the cleft of his ass.

_“Fuck, alright sweetheart” Eli gritted slowly thrusting in Thrawn._

Tangling his hands in the sheets, Thrawn groaned lowly as the machine slowly penetrated him. The cycle had been programmed to start off slow before intensifying. For this particular evening, he wanted to enjoy a fantasy of slow and sensual coupling.

_“So tight, you’re always so tight for me” Eli growled gripping Thrawns hips, entire body taught and trembling as he fought against the urge to wildly thrust into his Grand Admirals warm, wet hole._

  
“Yes, just for you, only for you” Thrawn hiccuped pushing his hips back. Trying to reciprocate and convey his emotions and desires for his absent partner.

_“Such an eager little whore, I’d die happy if I could have you like this every night. Spread out and willing, clinging to me like you can’t live without my cock buried in you” Eli huffed leaning forward so his body covered Thrawns. His pace becoming almost brutal._

Reaching back and clutching his pillow tight to his chest, Thrawn clawed at the fabric. Biting hard on the corner of the pillow in a vain attempt to silence his pitiful cries as well as to satiate his primitive urge to mark and be marked by his chosen partner.

Legs spread and shaking as the fuck machine abused his ass. His soft and puffy rim greedily closing around the dildo as it relentlessly slid in and out.

“ _you’re close, your hole is gripping me so tightly” Eli gasped as he thrusted harder and faster. Pulling out just for a moment to manhandle Thrawn onto his hands and knees. “You’re gonna come just like this, untouched and on the cock you adore” Eli urged._

“I’m close, Eli please, I’m so close” Thrawn sobbed burying his face into his bedsheets.

_Slightly adjusting the angle of his thrusts, Eli made certain that each movement hit those special, sensitive spots deep inside Thrawn._

Throwing his head back, a helpless cry of pleasure tearing from his raw throat. Thrawn came hard and trembling, stars dancing in his eyes and all sound falling into that sweet suspended moment in time as his orgasm engulfed him. His cock pulsing semen over his sheets, thighs, belly and chest.

_Eli didn’t stop thrusting, rather he flipped Thrawn on his back once more. An expression of intense focus marring his handsome face as he used Thrawns quivering hole to chase his own orgasm._

“Eli, cum in me, please cum in me” Thrawn hiccuped as the daze of his orgasm faded, hooking his hands under his knees and pulling his legs to his chest. Giving the fuck machine easy and open access to ass. Red eyes fixated on the place where his body submitted to Eli.

_“Of course, don’t worry beautiful, I’ll breed you just the way you like it” Eli grunted his thrusts becoming erratic and wildly. Those gorgeous brown eyes slipping shut as he buried himself to the hilt one final time. Stilling as he came, semen flooding Thrawn with each searing throb._

“Yes, Yes” Thrawn chanted holding the pillow tight to his chest and crossing his legs around his imagined partners waist. Watching his trembling belly fill with Eli’s cum, claiming him as Eli's mate.

_“Such a good boy, so wonderful” Eli murmured as he peppered loving kisses over Thrawns face, neck, shoulders and chest. “I love you, understand?” he whispered._

“Yes” Thrawn hiccuped, the fantasy scattering as the fuck machine slowly pulled out. A surge of lube made to resemble the viscosity, texture, and appearance of human cum drooled from his rim. Soaking into this already cum stained bedsheets.

Sitting up carefully, Thrawn limped to the refresher.

Lips pressed into a thin line as the old familiar ache filled his chest.


End file.
